Defying Convention
by Teh Drama Llama
Summary: Pirates and marines have been sworn enemies for as long as anyone can remember...There's an exception to every rule though, right?  One-shot malexmale pwp; don't like, don't read.


**Defying Convention**

**A/N: **Y'know, this fic started off with a completely different plot, but about halfway through I ran out of inspiration, and instead thought up the plot for this fic! Which, in fact, is pretty much no plot at all. I haven't written a pwp in FOREVER because of all the work I've been putting into Critical Hit, so it's nice to add a little variety into my writing. Plus, this pairing is one of my favourites. What's not to like?

**Warning: **This is basically one huge lemon, with a smattering of plot to prevent it from being completely random. Oh yeah, it's also between two men, so if that kinda thing doesn't float your boat I'd leave while you still can.

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda, man. Need I say more?

Smoker stood on deck of his Marine ship, overseeing the horizon. He and his crew had docked at a small port in order to collect supplies and stretch their legs, but the Commodore had volunteered to stay on board and look after the ship. Tashigi, confused, offered to stay with a couple of other crew members instead, but he waved her off, sending her into the town. According to the den-den-mushi transmission he had received earlier in the day, one Portgas D. Ace was due to be sailing within this area soon, and Smoker had replied that he was in the immediate area and would attempt to take him down. But of course, both he and Ace knew arrest was the last thing on his mind whenever the two of them crossed paths.

As far as anyone else knew, Smoker and Ace were long-standing enemies, their complimentary devil fruits meaning they were permanently looking to overpower the other. However, the complete opposite was true, and, unconventional as it was, the two of them were close. Intimately so. Of course, in the beginning the Commodore had fought it with all his might; his deep-rooted sense of justice telling him that his attraction to the enemy was traitorous thinking. But gravity seemed to be pulling them together, until one evening after a particularly exhausting and lengthy duel the two had collapsed into each other without a second thought.

Of course the relationship didn't come without its awkward issues. Though they both wanted to be together, there was still the fact to consider that Smoker would never quit being a Marine, and Ace's loyalty to Whitebeard meant he would never consider ending his life of crime. That was very much what drew them to each other; they were like two sides of the same coin.

Eventually the wait was over for the Commodore, and the tiny ship with the familiar Jolly Roger he had been looking for appeared on the horizon. Forgetting about the security of his ship, Smoker manned one of the lifeboats, and within a few minutes he had come into view of the pirate, who was leant over the side of his ship, obscene grin on his face.

"Goddamnit Smokey, you're a master of being in the right place at the right time, I'm hornier than I've probably ever been!" Ace said with a smirk, stepping back from the side of his small ship as the Commodore finished securing the lifeboat and stood, pulling himself up onto the deck.

"I'm pretty sure you say that every time you see me." Smoker replied, smirk matching the other's as he closed the short distance between them, pulling his thick gloves off and dropping them onto the deck of the ship as he walked.

"Must just be the sight of you that turns me on then." Ace grinned; resting his hands on the other's hips he entered his space, the Commodore mirroring his actions.

"In that case we'd better make the most of it then, hadn't we?" Smoker raised an eyebrow, wasting no time as he pressed his lips to the other's, his tongue straight away tracing its way along the seam of the pirate's lips, asking for entrance. Their mouths meshed together, both parties melting into the pure bliss that was simply being near the other. Ace ran his hand through Smoker's cropped hair, running blunt fingernails along the other's scalp and smirking into the kiss as the Marine groaned, low in the back of his throat. In return Smoker trailed his fingernails up the side of the other's body, eventually bringing his hand to cup the other's jaw, running the pad of his thumb over the pirate's cheekbone whilst bringing his face closer and deepening the kiss further.

After a few minutes of kissing deeply, occasionally breaking the surface for air, their mouths parted, Ace pushing his hands underneath the Commodore's heavy jacket and sliding it off his shoulders whilst Smoker pressed his lips to the other's neck, sucking harshly at the hot skin beneath him and smirking as Ace moaned and tightened his grip on his hair. The marine began to step backwards, taking the pirate with him until he was stood with his back pressed against the mast of the ship, working his thigh between the other's legs as his hands rested on the other's belt.

"Fuck, Smokey..." The pirate murmured under his breath as Smoker turned his attention to his nipple instead, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh beneath him before kissing his way down the other's chest and stomach. He rested his lips on the skin above Ace's belt as he worked it open, shoving the other's pants and boxers down in one and taking the tip of his erection into his mouth.

"You're more appreciative than usual today." Ace muttered, small whine escaping his lips as Smoker sucked harshly on the head of his cock, tightening his grip in the Commodore's hair and encouraging him to take him deeper into his mouth. However, after only about thirty seconds or so Smoker pulled back against the unspoken instructions of the pirate before him, instead standing up again and beginning to undo his own belt.

"I like a thorough taste of what's mine now and again." Smoker spoke against the other's mouth before pushing down his pants and boxers, taking Ace's thigh and bringing it up around his own back to encourage the pirate to wrap both legs around his waist, drawing their bodies even closer together.

"Well I'm not complaining." Ace smirked, tightening his grip around the other's waist and pulling the Commodore closer still, letting his head drop to rest on Smoker's shoulder as he felt a lubricated finger circuit his entrance. The pirate would have asked when the Marine had taken the opportunity to take the bottle of lubricant out of his jacket pocket (where he kept it stashed in case of an unexpected meeting such as this one), however as the other's finger stopped teasing his entrance and begun to push its way inside of him, Ace's mind went blank, nothing coming out of his mouth except for a stream of muttered curses.

Smoker pressed his finger into the other's tight passage, almost shaking at the effort it took to stop himself from forgetting the preparation and just taking the other. However, his conscience reminded him that it had been well over a month since the two of them had last crossed paths, and thought the pirate was far from a virgin he still didn't want to cause him any unnecessary pain. Letting his free hand run through Ace's dark hair, Smoker slowly thrust his finger in and out of the other's passage, waiting until he had begun to rock back on his finger and moan breathlessly for more before adding a second finger, scissoring them gently to widen the other further. Ace continued to rock back on his fingers, however it wasn't until the pirate was groaning and practically begging for more before he removed his fingers, squeezing the cool lubricant onto his erection before pressing slowly inside of the other.

Ace sought out the other's mouth and pressed his lips to Smoker's as the Commodore entered him, forcing himself to relax as the other gradually thrust all of the way inside. Gripping hard on the other's shoulders to try and distract himself from the initial pain, the pirate rolled his hips in an attempt to get some friction between their bodies, and grinned as Smoker moaned low in the back of his throat, biting Ace's lower lip as he pulled out to the tip before starting to thrust, deep and slow. The initial throbbing pain was quickly being replaced with waves of pleasure, which doubled as the marine changed his angle slightly, hitting his prostate just right and causing him to cry out.

Smoker smirked against the other's lips as he realised he'd found his sweet spot, changing his angle yet again in order to deliberately avoid it. As he continued his deep, slow rhythm his smirk practically doubled as Ace began to claw at his back, rolling his hips and thrusting desperately back against him in an attempt to speed him up and create more friction.

"Want me to go faster?" The Commodore asked, meeting the other's desperate gaze and watching as Ace put on the most innocent and needy face he could muster, despite the circumstances.

"I want you to fuck me into next week, Commodore." The innocent face did nothing to disguise the sultry tone of the pirate's voice, and who was Smoker to disobey? Pressing his lips to Ace's once again the marine sped up, increasing the pace of his thrusts and angling his hips once more in order to hit the other's prostate dead on.

It wasn't long until the two of them reached their climax, Ace coming with a cry as he spilt his seed between their chests, Smoker following soon behind with the other's name on his lips. They remained locked together for a few seconds, chests heaving, before the marine pulled himself out of the other, the pirate taking that as his cue to unwrap his legs from around the other's legs and forcing himself to stand, if a little shakily.

"I swear you get better every time Smokey, sure you're not getting any practice in between sessions?" Ace asked teasingly, pressing a kiss to the corner of the Commodore's mouth before reaching down and pulling his boxers and trousers back up, fastening his belt and observing as the other did the same.

"Of course I'm not. As if anyone else in these oceans could compete with you, anyway." Smoker replied with a lift of his eyebrow, bending down to pick up Ace's discarded hat and dropping it on the other's head before turning on his heel to collect up his jacket and gloves, rummaging around in the pockets to find his emergency cloth (Which he kept along with his emergency lube). He cleaned himself up before offering it to the pirate, who did the same before setting fire to it, turning it to ash and removing all evidence. It saved the Commodore from taking a dirty cloth back onto his ship with him anyway.

"You flatter me, Commodore. What's got you so affectionate today anyway?" The pirate asked, genuinely curious this time.

"I know you promised Whitebeard that you were going to take out Teach, but I'm warning you, he's a piece of work. Don't do it." Smoker replied, tone much more serious than it had been before. Ace rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Can't do it, man. That bastard killed one of my brothers in cold blood, there's no way I'm letting him get away with it."

"Fine, you stubborn bastard. Just remember you're worth more than you think, ok?" The Commodore was back in his lifeboat at this point, turning around to see Ace stood right behind him, who smiled before mashing their lips together.

"Whatever Smokey." He said with a wave of his hand, "I reckon you've got a crew to be getting back to. Don't be a stranger?" Ace asked; his way of telling Smoker to reduce the gap between now and their next meeting.

"Sure. Until then." And with that, the pirate stepped out of the lifeboat, mock-saluting as the other fired up the motor and started to sail back to his ship, back to work, back to reality.

**Final A/N:** This turned out a bit longer than expected. And it's been put out earlier than expected. Everybody wins! Hope you enjoyed~ :3


End file.
